Of Second Chances
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Sarah returns to the labyrith, the same night she is saved. Can the Goblin King get her to fall in love with him or is he meant to always be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own labyrinth, I only own my own ideas. Please R&R. Thanks**

**Of Second Chances**

Rushing from the school with her head down reading another play she hurried towards the park. Saying lines out loud without a care in the world. She done this all her life. Why shouldn't she her mother after all was a remarkable actress, who had very little time to actually spend with her. She let out a sigh before exclaiming to know one in particular. "Romeo oh Romeo where for art though now Romeo."

She laughed at herself imagining that she was in fact Juliet, and gazing down at the one and only Romeo. She stopped as she pictured none other then him as Romeo. I mean lets face it he did look amazing in tights. If only she could take back those words she said to him three years ago._ (You have no power over me.) _Boy was she ever wrong about that, when she did get back home with Toby she slowly came to realize just what he had offered her. Sighing she holds the play against her chest. Looking up she is surprised to see the sudden change of the weather as if by magic. First it starts to rain lightly then it grew heavier and harsher within moments.

Now a storm rages overhead turning the once sunny day into a dark and dreary one. Thunder and lightning clashed and a wire fell not far from where she stood. She cried out as she jumped back as sparks flew everywhere. Her doe colored eyes were wide with fear as the wire bounced closer to her, backing up she tripped and fell. Her brown hair soaked with rain she tried to scramble to her feet. Another crash lighting strikes again and yet another wire tumbles down near her. She crys out and pulls herself away from it. It comes closer as if driven by an unseen force. Again wires bounce up into the air, she feels trapped. Crying out to no one in particular, "I wish someone would save me."

Fainting as the wires drew closer her energy spent she's caught and whisked away from there. The wires crash colliding together causing a spark bigger then before where she had stood. A face full of concern looks down at the woman in his arms. She has grown even more beautiful then what she once was the first time he saw her. He sighs as he moves her wet hair away from her eyes.

Every bone in his body begs him to take her back to his home, his castle. he smiles softly at her. "I wish I could bring you back with me now, my precious. Yet all you wished for was to be saved."

He appears in her bedroom holding her bridal style. She is still passed out. Using his magic he makes her dry and warm. Lying her on the bed he leans down and kisses her forehead. He moves closer to her ear, inhaling the smell of lavender from her body. He smirks slightly then whispers, "I still need you Sarah, please return to me soon."

He backs away from her afraid that his love for her would take control of his body. Watching her he smiles as she settles into a more comfortable position dreaming. A knock comes to the door and he vanishes as it slowly opens. "Sarah, hunny are you here?"

"She rubs her tired eyes and remembers what had just happened or did it. She looks around the room and sighs as she spots her father. "I'm here daddy."

He walks in and hugs her, I'm glad this storm is horrible. Wires are falling all over out there I was afraid you were out at the park again dear."

"Nope, been here the whole time... I think."

He hugs her gently well I just wanted to let you know that Karen and I are not leaving in this weather. So your free for the night."

"Ok daddy" she smiles at him.

She watches her father leave the room as the lights go out. Looking out the window she could have sworn she saw a barn owl just take off into the night. She lays back on the bed and notices an odd smell. She breathes it in deeply and realizes that it had a hint of pine and leather smell to it. A hand raises to her mouth, as she gasps. Getting to her feet she looks out the window. The storm rages on, but in her heart she knows that a goblin had saved her. To be more precise a goblin king. She wanted him to be there with her know. Smelling him again on her clothing was like a drug.

No man had made her ache so much. Yet three years ago was a long time, she would never wish Toby away again just to see him. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and looked at it. If had been ages since she last tried to call on her friends back in the labyrinth. Touching the shiny smooth surface of it she calls out, "Hoggle...I need you."

Slowly his face appears in the mirror. "Sarah..., I thought you forgot about me."

"Oh no Hoggle I could never forget about you or the others."

He smiled and tapped her on the shoulder she turned and hugged him to her with care. "Hoggle, do you think he hates me?"

Hoggle smiled, "I don't think anyone could hate you Sarah."

She smiles at him, "I...i meant Jareth?"

"That slimy no good king, he might. Your the only one to ever beat him at his own game."

Sarah looks down at her hands new tears threatening to burst from her eyes. "I... I wish..."

Hoggle clamps a hand over her mouth and Sarah looks startled. "Wishes always cause problems Sarah."

Removing his hand from her mouth thinking Sarah knew better then to continue. "But Hoggle I only wish that I could go to the labyrinth again."

He lets out a groan and vanishes as the window threatens to break. Turning her head she sees a barn owl trying to get in. the window finally opens and it flys straight at her. She ducks throwing her hands up to cover her face and hears a chuckle. Lowering her hands she looks directly at Jareth dressed in black tights that clung to his legs a white poet shirt opened slightly to reveal his toned chest. Smirking at her he moves closer. "My Sarah have we already forgotten what wishes can do, he states."

Before she can answer he wraps his arm around her and pulls her to him. Turning she finds that she is now in his castle. "Don't I have to run the labyrinth?"

"He walks to his throne and sits down letting a leg slide over the side of it. "Why Sarah you wished no one away but yourself my dear. I'm afraid this is your home now."

She turns to leave "stop Sarah, you may wander about but each night you will be returned to the castle. Your rooms are here until I decide otherwise."

She walks out into the goblin city "why does he have to be so cruel," she thinks.

Jareth cups his head in thought. "I just saved her tonight... is it that she knows I did it. She fainted before I caught her. Maybe I should have been nicer just now. I could have let her run but it would break my heart to lose her again..." His mind rushed through so many ideas that he did not hear the door close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Laybrinth. I only own my own ideas. Please R & R.**

**Chapter 2**

Letting out a sigh Sarah heads off towards the Goblin City. Not sure how long it is until night fall she could even care less. Knowing that even if she was late if he wanted all Jareth had to do was collect her himself. She walks down a deserted road and turns heading out the gate. Looking around she sighs again and moves slowly towards a group of trees.

Back in the throne room Jareth watches Sarah from a crystal orb. He smiles gently at her image and hums a soft tune to himself. Rising to his feet he half dances around the room, still humming. He can not believe his good fortune that his Sarah had wished herself here.

A low whine came ripping through the forest as Sarah drew closer. Her senses telling her that she had nothing to fear. Taking a deep breath she turned towards the sound and made her way slowly towards it. Pushing her way through a clump of branches she is suddenly gripped around the waist. A small gasp escapes her lips and she looks up into the face of Ludo. "Hi Sawah."

"Ludo!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugs him gently.

Finally letting her go Ludo smiles at her gently. Placing her hand on his shoulder they begin walking through the forest together. "How are you Ludo?"

"Good," he answers.

Letting out a soft laugh they continue on in silence just enjoying the peace around them. Slowly Ludo leads her to a small clearing in the middle of the forest where a camp fire is lit. Sitting around this fire is Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and his mighty steed. Ludo and Sarah sit down near the campfire to the amazement of Hoggle and Sir Didymus. "That rat actually let you out," Hoggle asked?

Before she can reply Jareth appears. He smirks at them, "really Hogwash is that how you think of me. Maybe you need another dip in the Bog."

"Ummm, I'm sorry your majesty," he mutters.

Turning his attention to Sarah he smiles at her gently. "Sarah you shouldn't spend your time with these creatures your much to good for them."

Rising to her feet she replies, "and what would you expect me to do then."

"Easy precious sit at my feet and worship me," he reaches out to touch her.

Stepping back and avoiding his touch she glares at him. "I would rather be thrown in the Bog."

"I would consider that my dear, but I really don't think I would be able to stand the smell of you after words. Besides I simple enjoy watching you as it is right now."

"They are my friends and I would prefer spending my time with them, alone."

"As you wish," he turns and leaves them as quickly as he came.

Sitting back down Sarah sighs as Hoggle touches her hand. Raising her head up to look at him she smiles gently. "You guys want me here right?"

They all rise up to their feet and give Sarah a hug. "Of course we do."

They laugh and talk for hours and as the sun begins to sink in the horizon Sarah slowly stands up. "I need to head back but I'll see you tomorrow."

They nod in agreement as Sarah walks away slowly. From the shadows a tall man follows behind her. Not allowing his presence to be known. He stops before the goblin city and watches her from the shadows make her way slowly towards the castle. His black eyes shine with determination. "This will be fun," he says softly.

As she enters the castle he changes into a Raven and flys off. Flying fast and hard he leaves Jareth's kingdom and enters his own. A dense forest where sunlight barely touches the ground. Flying into a window high up in the castle he turns himself back into a man. Walking through the room he heads out a door and towards a throne room. His steps are prideful and his head is held high as his gaze falls onto the woman sitting on the throne. Walking up to her he bows his head and catching her hand in his brings it to his lips. Placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles he gazes into her emerald green eyes. "I know what I want now;" he tells her.

Back at Jareth's castle...

Sarah walks in and heads straight towards teh throne room where Jareth is stretched out on his throne. She walks up to him and he seems not to notice her with his eyes closed who could blame him. She looks at him and realizes he fell asleep. Shaking her head she touches his shoulder gently and he wakes up with a start falling off the throne. Looking up he smiles at her as if he meant to do that. Rising to his feet he dusts off his leggings and smiles at her gently. "Ah Sarah you returned on your own."

"Of course you did say I had to be back before dark."

"Wonderful," he places his hand upon her and they vanish.

Reappearing in a bed chamber he smiles gently. "I had this room prepared for you while you were out."

Looking around the room she is surprised to find several items from her old home. "Why are my things here?"

He looks up at her, "because they are yours Sarah. I assumed you would want your belongings since you will be living here."

Turns form in her eyes and she looks at him with a new kind of kindness. "Why are you being nice to me, I hurt you?"

Pulling her into his arms, "precious you did hurt me but that only made me realize how much I actually loved you. I want you to be happy here. If there is anything I can do other then to bring you back home, you just need to ask."

She nods and lets her tears fall after a bit she backs up. "Thank you Jareth."

He smiles at her and leads her to a table. I had them bring you something to eat but I would be honored if you join me tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Of course."

He smiles at her greatly as he backs out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own my own ideas and characters. Please Read and Review and sorry about the delay.**

**Chapter 3**

Word spread throughout the kingdom that Jareth had his champion living with him. Many were pleased about the news yet some frowned about it. One in particular was Jareth's older brother. How he despised his brother for everything. Yes he could of had the goblin kingdom, but he hated goblins. All he wanted was the power, and as if that were not enough he was furious that their father gave it all to Jareth. Of course who could blame him his father did walk in on him trying to steal the power a couple of times.

He crossed his arms and walked back and forth in his dark desolate castle. Spirits hummed quietly as they glided past him not really paying attention to their king. You see he was granted power but just a sliver of it compared to what Jareth had received. he thought long and hard and as night drew closer he summoned up a crystal an dglanced into it. Seeing a bright golden light coming off of the sleeping girl he almost dropped it. She was extremely gifted in magic, so much so that it wrapped around her sleeping form. He became hungry for that power and without a second thought appeared beside her in her room. Using his magic he put her into a deeper sleep then lifted her up into his arms.

Walking towards the window he took one step and disappeared with her. They ended up back in his castle. Placing her gently on his bed he covered her with a light blanket. She turned in her sleep and he stared at her with a longing to kiss her. No he must not he had to wait to make her his. He moved a stray hair away from her eyes. Using his magic he made it so that Jareth would not be able to locate the girl or see her. no one would be able to find her until it is too late. Striding from the room he walked down to the throne room. Taking a moment to think through his actions he sits down and ponders what his life will be like once that power becomes his.

Morning came all too soon and Jareth was eager to see Sarah. Rising from his bed he quickly dressed and had an elegant breakfast prepared. As an hour crept past and Sarah still did not join him he frowned. Climbing to his feet he walked slowly towards her room. Was she upset with him, he wondered. He finally stopped at the door and knocked on it lightly. When no answer came he knocked a little louder calling out, "Sarah, are you awake?"

Still no answer slowly he opened the door and walked towards her bed. he placed his hand on the blanket and felt nothing. Pulling it back he is surprised to find the bed empty. Quickly he heads towards the bathroom door and knocks on it. Again no answer comes from within. Growing worried he summons a crystal. It falls from his hand and breaks upon the floor. Her image was not within it. Rushing to his throne room Jareth summons his goblins to his side. "Something has happened to our Champion spread word and search for her. Summon me if you find anything dealing with Sarah."

Quickly the goblins set out and word spreads like wild fire. In fact it reaches Sarah's friends and they become more determined then anyone else to find her. Well maybe not as determined as Jareth but very close to it. They spread out and search and as the afternoon sun begins to dip over the horizon Jareth is out amongst them searching for her as well.

Sarah wakes up much later then she had expected in fact it is now late evening. her head hurts slightly and she sits up slowly. Jareth must be furious now she thinks. Pulling the blankets back she decides to go and look for him. Just as her hand is about to touch the door a man enters the room. His hair is pitch black and he stares at her with cold hard eyes. "Who are you," Sarah asks?

"Good evening my dear, my name is Roland. Welcome to my humble home."

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips kissing her lightly on the knuckles. "Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry my dear I thought my brother explained everything to you," he lied.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my and I thought he was so much more clearer then this. You see you are but just one of many women that my brother has brought here to be his wife. In fact now he has twenty-five of them. As our laws dictate that is far to many so he must share his wifes or soon to be wifes with his brothers. As I have no wife I was allowed to have his newest conquest. I however will not force you to marry me."

"He has twenty-four other women?"

"Indeed and many of them have bore him children."

"So he was just using me?"

"I'm sorry my dear, he can not help himself."

Tears began to form in here eyes and she turns her back towards Roland. "Could I be alone please?"

"Of course, should i send Jareth a message and let him know how you are fairing here?"

"No, I never want to hear from him again."

"As you wish my dear. I'll have something for you to eat brought up shortly you must be starving by now."

With that he turned and left the room with a huge smile upon his face. She will never return to his brother now. Soon with careful planning all that magic she possesses will be mine; he thinks. He turns a corner and checking behind him summons a crystal. staring into the depths of it he lets out a laugh as he watches his brother within it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Once more I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters. Just my own ideas. Please R & R!**

**Chapter 4**

Walking back to his throne room Roland stretched out over his throne. Idly he tossed a crystal between his fingers, glancing every few moments into it. Smirking as he watched her.

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed with her legs pulled tight against her chest. Her teared stained face looked miserable. Her eyes threatened to unleash new tears once more. After a time Sarah finally was able to stop crying. Wiping the tears from her eyes she slowly rises from the bed just as an nymph entered the room carrying a tray laden with food. Placing the tray on the table she slowly backs out leaving Sarah once more alone.

Jareth grew angrier by the minute as no one was able to locate her. Using his magic he appeared back in his throne room. Once more he sent his magic out and summoned his family to him.

Raising an eyebrow as Roland felt the summons to join his brother he chuckled lightly. He waited but a moment before he hurried to Jareth's castle. "You called dear brother."

Jareth slumped against his throne feeling drained of energy and his heart felt like it was breaking once more. He raised his face up as his family arrived and the pain was evident in his eyes. "I had no choice I had to summon you all here."

They remained quite while Jareth took a deep breath. "That which I value more then life itself has been taken. I know not by whom or what but she must be found."

A slender woman with long golden blond hair let go of the man's arm next to her and hurried towards Jareth. She wrapped her arms lightly around his shoulders and talked into his soft feathery hair. "It'll be alright sweetheart, we'll find her soon."

He looks into her soft silver blue eyes and with a weak smile, "I hope so mother."

"Of course dear brother we'll look for her. Can you tell us who she is," Roland asked?

"She's the Champion of the Labyrinth and of my heart."

"Son you mean to say that Sarah, has returned here?"

"Yes," he replied.

They each nodded their heads and disappeared back to their own kingdoms. Word spread like wild fire that Sarah had gone missing. Taking a deep breath Jareth got up to leave his throne room just as a nymph appeared before him.

Without saying a word to anyone Roland walked straight to his throne and sat down. Oh he was extremely happy. Sending his nymphs and satyrs from the room he let out a cold haunting laugh. A chill ran down Sarah's spine as the sound of laughing filled her ears. Growing tired of waiting and staying in the same room she turned towards the door. Cracking it open just a little she peered into the darkened hallways.

Jareth sat back down as his favorite spy moved towards him. "What is it Jade?"

"Please forgive me your majesty but I fear I bring sad news."

He raised his head as she continued to speak. "You see I know where Sarah is, but I fear she may hate you for what she was told."

Jareth rose to his feet and placed his hands gently on her slim shoulders. "What has happened Jade?"

She raised her golden eyes to look him in his. "Your brother has told Sarah that she is but one of many women you love."

"How many women?"

Lowering her eyes in shame, "Twenty-four others before her and that each are your wife she was to be the twenty-fifth."

Jareth let go of her shoulders and stumbled backwards. His face was shocked beyond reason. He never had taken a wife, he was introduced to many women yes, but never did he marry any. He tried to recompose himself, "do you know where she is?"

"She is in your brother's castle."

"I must go to her at once."

"Your majesty I am afraid that if you rush to her she will hate you forever. I have an idea though but I need your permission to go through with it."

"What is your idea?"

Holding her hands before her she looks up once more into his eyes. "Why not allow your brother to mess up and let Sarah hear him on her own of what he has done."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. "How is that to be done, for all I know my brother watches what he says to her when she is around?"

"Easy why not allow me to deliver her a small present which allows her to listen to someones heart."

Jareth stared at her in shock, "how would you know about something like that?"

"Forgive me Jareth but you did make me your spy for a reason. I try to stay a head of whom I am spying on. Plus if you will just think this may prove to be the best way to handle your brothers lies," replied Jade.

"You are right my dear, forgive me for..."

"There is nothing you have done that I need to forgive you; your majesty."

Flicking his wrist a small necklace with a deep sapphire blue jewel on it appeared in his gloved hand. Jade looked at it in surprised as she watch him hold it gently. "Have her wear this, and everything she needs to know will be answered."

"You realize that will stand out on her and your brother may realize that she did not have it when she came to him."

"It will become invisible once she puts it on. Even if he knew to look for it he would never be able to tell."

"You still do surprise me."

"That my dear is one thing I try my best to do."

"I must return before he notices that I am gone."

"Report to me as much as you can about Sarah and anything else you find out Jade."

With a nod of her head she disappears and hurrys to Sarah's room just as Sarah is about to head out the door Jade gently pushes her back inside her rooms. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you earlier m'lady."

Sarah takes a step back, "I thought I was allowed to roam the castle as I wanted?"

"You are but things here are not always what they seem. I wanted to get you something so that you would be able to see past the enchantments that may mislead you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the Champion of the Labyrinth you do not need to be retested." Holding out her hand she offers Sarah the necklace.

"What is that, and what can it do?"

"It's a necklace that will allow you to make better choices."

"How so?"

With a light laugh, "my you have learned quite a bit. This necklace will allow you to listen to unspoken words. Some of us fae folk do tend to lie through our teeth, I believe is what ou humans say. Anyway it will also reveal what is actually going on Underground."

Sarah nods her head, "how do I know you are telling the truth."

"You don't all you can do is either trust me and find out or never really know."

Sarah holds out her hand and the necklace is placed in it. "What is your name?"

"My name is Jade, Sarah and don't worry about the necklace Roland will not even know you have it."

Sarah looks into her eyes and with a soft sigh places the necklace upon her neck. It glows for but a brief moment before disappearing. "How do I know if it is working?"

"Well you can ask me anything and I can let you figure it out."

"Alright, are you just a servant that works for Roland."

Jades looks Sarah straight in the eyes, (oh she is good she thinks). "Yes," she lies.

Sarah listens carefully she heard her say yes but then new words filled her head. "but I also spy on people for other members of the royal family."

Jade watches her in silence, "did it work?"

In a low voice Sarah answers, "so you work for the royal family as a spy..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 5**

"You may want to keep that to yourself, I'm afraid if others found out they may have me put in an oubilette."

"I can understand, but don't worry I will not reveal your secret."

With a nod of her head Jade leaves the room followed shortly by Sarah. Walking through the darkened hallways she carefully makes her way towards the throne room. Once there she cracks open the door and spys Roland sitting lazily on his throne. She places her hand over her mouth as she realizes just how much Roland is like Jareth, when he sits. Taking a slow steady breath she enters the throne room.

Looking up from his book Roland is surprised to see Sarah in front of him. "I hope everything is alright my dear."

"Everything is fine, Roland, I was just bored and needed to stretch my legs."

"Might there be anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I am a bit curious of a few things. That is if you don't mind me asking," replied Sarah.

With a wave of his hand his book disappears and he rises to his feet. "Shall we walk as we talk my lady?"

"Are you not married?"

"I have never taken a wife," Roland answered.

Sarah listened closely and was surprised to hear in her mind, (but I have promised many women that position just to get them to my bed.) "How do you feel about me?"

"That is easy my dear you are beautiful in every sense. Any man would be foolish not to appreciate you."

(Yet your not as beautiful as that lovely magic coursing through your body. That I will certainly obtain in the near future.) Jareth has how many wives, I'm sorry if I already asked that?"

"You would have been his 25th bride my lovely."

(You would have been his only bride if I had not taken you away from him. I can not allow him to have even more power then what he already has.) "Roland are you happy?"

"Sarah dear, of course I am happy. I have a lovely woman I get to spend my time with in my own house."

(I'm extremely happy that I am ruining my brothers life.) With a soft sigh Sarah places her hand to her head. :I'm sorry Roland but I think I have a headache coming on, will you please excuse me."

"Of course dear Sarah, do you know the way back to your room?"

"I do, thank you for your hospitality."

With a low bow Roland leaves Sarah in the hallway and heads back towards his throne room. Jade is waiting for him in there. As for Sarah she hurry to her room afraid that tears will spill forth if she is not careful. For all she knew Roland could be spying on her that very moment.

"Your majesty you summoned me?"

"I did, fix Sarah some tea she was complaining that her head was beginning to hurt. Also make it strong enough to let her sleep a few more hours. I really don't want to have to deal with her while I am looking for a way to solve my problem."

"Yes your majesty, I will get right on it," answered Jade.

A short time later Jade enters Sarah's room carrying two glasses of hot tea. She places them on a nearby table as she turns towards Sarah. "Are you alright?"

"Is he watching us," Sarah mouthed to Jade.

Holding up one finger she checks using her own magic. With a soft smile she answers, "he is busy at the moment we are quite alone."

"I heard things that I never even thought were untrue. Jareth never married anyone?"

"No, he has always loved only you."

"He must hate me for not calling for his help."

"He does not in fact he is the one that supplied that necklace."

"What magic is Roland talking about, well er thinking about that I have?"

"I'm honestly not sure but I know that Jareth might be able to tell you."

"How can I get back to Jareth?"

With a snap of her fingers after wrapping her arms around Sarah's waist they teleported from her bedroom straight into Jareth's parlor. He jumped to his feet as two women appeared out of no where before him. "Sarah," escaped his lips softly as he realized it was his beloved.

Without saying a single word Sarah ran into his arms crying softly against his hard chest. Gently Jareth ran his fingers lightly through her hair as he breathed in her scent. "Your safe precious," he started.

"I'm so sorry Jareth I thought that and then I, then you gave, and Jade said... "

"it's ok Sarah everyone makes mistakes now and then. Even I do and I'm a king."

Jade said nothing just stood back and watched as teh two continued holding onto each other. Finally she lets out a low cough bringing the two back to their senses."I'm sorry to interrupt but Roland is going to realize that Sarah and I are missing soon."

Jareth thinks then a smile forms on his lips. "Why not go back to him Sarah speak with him in his throne room and I shall appear uncalled for. Then ..." he whispered the rest to both Sarah and Jade.

Smiles crossed their faces and they nodded in turn. Kissing Sarah's hand lightly the two women return to her bedroom back at Roland's castle. Jade quickly went to Sarah's closet and pulled out a beautiful blue gown. After getting changed they left Sarah's room and headed back towards the throne room to speak with Roland. Jade upon getting to the door nodded and announced Sarah as Roland quickly jumped to his feet. "Sarah my dear I thought your head was hurting."

"It was but I feel much better and wanted to see you again."

Just then as Sarah and Roland sat talking softly Jareth appeared before his brother. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he spotted Sarah sitting next to him. "My beloved Sarah, I thought I lost you. Roland why did you not call me that you found her?"

With a flick of his wrist he summoned the rest of his family to join him, before his brother could reply. Just as soon as the summons went out did his parents arrive standing next to Jareth with bright happy smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sarah moved quickly behind Roland and peered out from behind him. "Sarah my dear what's wrong," Jareth asked?

Pointing her finger towards him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Obviously Jareth you made her upset now please leave," Roland answered.

"Roland shut it," Jareth snapped.

He turned once more towards Sarah. "Sarah please my love what did I lie about?"

"Your already married to twenty-four other women," she screamed at him.

His knees grew weak as he slid to the floor. A chocked up voice escaped his lips in a low voice, "I never married anyone."

"Who told you this," Jareth's mother asked?

Sarah turned towards the woman, she goes to speak but Roland cuts her off. "Does it matter who told her mother," Roland responds.

His mother turns towards Roland, "it does and I won't tolerate such lies being told about Jareth.

Just as Roland goes to speak Sarah speaks at the same moment. "It was Jade.. it Was Roland who told her... me."

Roland swings around and glares at Sarah. "I took you into my home."

"YOU LIED TO ME ROLAND!"

He grew angry and grabbed her by the arm yanking her towards him. "You should be mine and not his!"

Sarah pulls away from him and with a resounding slap it echoes throughout the room. "I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"

Moving quickly she drops to her knees beside Jareth. Throwing her arms around his neck she presses her head against his neck. "I wanna go home, I'm so sorry."

Jareth wraps his arms around her waist as he stands up. Picking her up bridal style they disappear before anyone in the room can blink. Jareth and Sarah are no longer in Roland's castle they are now back safe and sound within the Labyrinth.

Roland's and Jareth's parents looked at Roland with disappointment. Without saying a single word they vanished to rejoin Jareth back at his home. Once they were gone Roland let out a frustrated scream that echoed throughout the whole castle.

Back in the labyrinth over time things went back to normal. Jareth's parents grew fond of Sarah as she came to care for them. Their relationship still grows stronger to this day. A marriage between them is possibly in their near future. However they still have many more obstacles to over come.

Then again this is their story, and it is far from over. Well at least for this part in their lives it is. Hopefully their love continues to grow and they can remain together forever. However that will just have to wait until another time.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm planning on a second story to continue this but for now I would like to thank everyone for reading.**


End file.
